The goonies return
by GoonieGirl
Summary: seguel to a goonies adventure. I haven't finished the first one so don't read if you don't want major spoilers!


The summary:

The Goonies part one kind of left you on a cliff hanger! Here's part 2!

8 years have passed since the first Goonies adventure! Ever since that Goonie Summer things have been different. In our world Sam is craving Adventure and regretting coming back. Morgan is falling in love with a cute guy named Shane and keeps forgetting about the other world even though she swore never to forget. Krista is always watching The Goonies movie over and over. She keeps questioning if she ever was in Love with Sloth. Eva is always in between worlds remembering that Summer. Knowing that someday they'll go back if they can ever find a way.

In the other world…

Chunk has gotten so depressed because he thought he met the person for him(Eva) and she just left. He eats more than he did before and is often told by Mouth "Dude, when you gonna stop thinking about Her?!!"

But, Mouth has his own problems…

Mikey has never gotten over not finding One eyed Willy's Treasure! And keeps up hope that someday they will found it. He has never gotten over Sam leaving him like she did and awaits their return. Data has faced the fact that they may never come back. And has poured all his time into his inventions.

Brand is helplessly in Love with Abby. And hopes to propose to her but can't seem to find the right words or the time.

Abby is in Love with Brand as much as he is her, but she constantly thinks of everyone she left behind for Adventure and Love. Did she make the right choice?

Ellie is in Love with Mouth but as the book continues she sees that there's a lot they don't know about each other.

The whole gang is pulled into thins exciting adventure! Will they get the rich stuff that they have waited so long for? Will they beat One Eyed Willie at his old riddles or face death? And if they live will they want to go back?

Disclaimer: Okay I know that I'm not finished with the first one. So if you don't want to spoil anything don't read it! Period! You know who I own so get on with the story!

"Ahh" I sighed as I quickly got dressed. Today was Our Goonies meet at The Goondocks and I knew that it was important. It had been 8 years since I had traveled with my friends to this world. And we had any contact with them at all! They promised they'd come as soon a there was another thunderstorm. But it never happened. It's been 8 years for crying out loud! I'd been 12 when I first came here! That means that my friends had just turned 20 like me! Wow I hadn't thought about them for a while. Not that I had forgotten them. Cause I never would. There would always be a hole in heart from where they once were. Ellie and the others had filled it up and it seems like I didn't think about them as often as I should. But I knew in my heart that something was different today. Something I couldn't put to words. I walked over to Ellie who was sleeping soundly in the room next door. I gently shook her. She bounced out of bed yelling "Mouth!"

I quickly brought her back to Earth. "Uh, Goonies meeting!" Ellie said coming alive and running over to her closet. "Yeah, I was about to say the same thing." I said sarcastically. She quickly dressed. "We can't be late!" Ellie shouted as she passed me running out the door. She was right. We were known for being late. And Ellie had been trying to get us to beat that habit. But I had already given up. I hurried out the door after her grabbing 4 pieces of toast out of the toaster. I met up with Ellie and threw two pieces of toast at her. She caught it midrun and started eating as I was. We reached the Goondocks completely out of breath. "Time" I breathed to Ellie. Ellie looked at her stopwatch in surprise. "Early" she breathed back. We high-fived each other as we leaned against the gate.

We had finally caught our breath. Ellie leaned over the gate and rang the bell that hung there. "Jerk Alert!" we heard Mouth yell even though he couldn't see who he was calling jerks. Mouth quickly stuck his head out the door and yelled "Do The Truffle Shuffle!"

"Oh" he blushed as he noticed that it was us. I looked at Ellie and we burst out laughing. "What?" Mouth asked as he started the contraption that would open the gate. As soon as the invention opened the gate Mikey came out quickly taking a puff from his inhaler. "Guys, we have to stay on the porch till the others come." Mikey said leading us up to The porch. "Yeah, Mouth laughed Brand's going crazy …"

But Mikey quickly put his hand over his mouth before he could finish. "What Mikey?" Mouth mumbled into Mikey's hand. I looked at Ellie to see if she understood why they were doing this. She looked at me the same way. "If I take my hand off will you promise not to say it?" Mikey whispered in Mouth's ear. "Goonie Swear!" Mouth said into Mikey's hand. But really it came out "Bafoonie wear".

Mikey released his hand and Mouth stumbled over to Ellie. "Aww gross Mouth! Why'd you have to spit on me?!!!" Mikey said as he quickly wiped it on Mouth's shirt.

"Hey, stop it Mike!" Mouth said wiping it off him to Ellie who then wiped it on me. Then We started the Mouth's germ fight by passing the spit the whole way down the line.

Gross I know but when your with them nothing is considered impossible. Suddenly, we heard the James Bond theme song playing. We all looked at each other for a split second before running into the house. We passed Brand without one look back. We all reached the door. Mikey quickly opened the glass and screen door. Data went flying through the air and landed on me. And I flew back into Brand's arms. "Are you guys okay?" Ellie said running over and helping Data from the ground. Brand gently pulled me up. "Thanks' I said brushing off my pants where Data had fallen. "Are you okay Ab? You had a big stumble backward." Brand asked genuinely concerned. "I'm fine" I said waving him off. "Well, Abby I was wondering if…" Brand was interrupted by "Jerk Alert!"

"Guys, you gotta let me in! The most amazing thing happened! You guys won't believe me!" Everyone knew right away who it was. Who wouldn't?

Everyone ran to the window.

"First you gotta do The truffle Shuffle!" Mouth yelled out the door. "Come on!" "Do it!" "Come on!" "Do it!" Mouth yelled not giving up. "Mouth, Chunk whined There's girls here!" "So?" Mouth shot back. "Fine" Chunk said as he climbed onto the stump so we all could see. "Were waiting!" Mouth said as he leaned against the doorway.

Chunk gave him a look that clearly read I'll-get-back!

The he quickly pulled up his shirt and shook his gut. Ellie looked at me and I gave in to laughter. We laughed so hard and leaned against each other for support. Mikey had seen it so many times that he wasn't fazed by it. "Come on Mouth let him in." Mikey said as he set the contraption in motion.

"Oh, Thanks Mikey! You're a life saver! I knew you wouldn't start without me Mike!" Chunk said as he ran up the steps. Mouth just shook his head as he walked into the house. I knew he wanted to tease Chunk more. "So Brand what was it you wanted to ask me?" I said. Brand looked at me blankly for a moment. Then suddenly his whole face got red. "Oh, I just was wondering if you wanted to go out Friday?" he replied. Today's Thursday I thought. "Sure!" I answered. We had been going steady for about a couple years. "So, Mikeeeeeeey what are we gonna do today? Huh?" Mouth said as he climbed into the sink. "Yeah Mikey!" Chunk said as he managed to pour a whole bottle of whip topping into his mouth. "Dude, when you gonna start on a diet?" Mouth said as he neatly combed his hair while staring intently at the toaster as he mirror. "Never!" Chunk said as he licked his lips which were covered in white. I boosted myself up onto the counter with the others. "So Mikey, you gonna start or somethin before Chunk eats all the whipped cream and goes for the icecream?" Ellie said. "Icecream?" Chunk said taking the whipped topping bottle out of his mouth. "Mikey, why didn't you tell me we had ice cream?" Chunk said now concerned with finding the ice cream. The whipped topping bottle lay on the floor abandoned. Ellie quickly picked it up and gave it to Data. Data quickly handed it to Mouth. "What am I supposed to do with it?" Mouth replied. "Order in the court!" Mikey said loud enough for all of us to hear. "Order? You mean you'll actually take our order? Thanks Mike! Cause then I want a cheese burger…" Chunk said as he climbed on top of the counter with us. "Shut up CHUNK!" everybody yelled. "Okay, guys I was thinking that this Summer should be better than last year's. Remember all we did was lay around being bored!" Mikey said waving his arms everywhere.

We all looked at him in amazement. "Ahh, gross! Chunk's spit's on this!" Mouth said looking at the clear gooey substance in his hand. "Shut up Mouth!" Brand said "Continue" I told Mikey.

"Well, remember when we went up to the attic and found the map. Well I think that there's more things that may lead to where Willy's ship went.

Remember how it just left like that. What happened to it?" "It probably sunk somewhere Mikey. Besides how do you know that we have anything else that may lead to that?" Brand said. "Come on you guys! Think Rich stuff!" Mikey said throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't want to get caught up in one of your adventures Mikey" Chunk said leaving the room with Brand. Everybody started to leave except Ellie and me. "I'm in I said putting my hand in the middle of us. "me too!" Ellie said I wouldn't miss this for the world. I looked at the others who were staring at us like we were crazy. Finally Mouth walked over and said "If Ellie's going then I am too." he put his hand with ours. I looked at the others. They all walked over and placed their hands on ours. "So your in?" Mikey asked. "Yeah, we won't find anything anyway." Brand said.

I smiled at him. That was his way of saying I'm-in-whether-I-like-it-or-not

"Goonies Never say die!" we all yelled as we raced up the stairs.

Chapter 2: The attic

"Neato! " "Wow!" "Awesome!" "It's just like I remember!" We all started picking things up and exploring. "Hey, Mikey what exactly are we looking for?" Chunk asked as he slipped on a blue pirate coat that matched the pirate hat. Mikey was checking for any secret passages. Like a part of the wall that's hollow or something like that. And of course all he was finding was wall, more wall, dust, and more dust. "Anything suspicious! Like something that Willie or one of his men would have used." Mikey answered as he coughed. "Take your inhaler Wuss before I get in trouble for letting you up here!" Brand said as he flipped the page of a book titled One Eyed Willie and The Armada. "He's right Mike" I said going over and sitting beside him on a box of one thing or another. "We couldn't have you getting a Asthma attack." I said teasingly as I ruffled his hair. "Mikey smiled. We were still good friends no matter what. Not even Sam leaving put a strain on our relationship. He was the same Mikey. The same Mikey that I met eight years ago. They all were the same believe it or not. They looked the same too. None of them had grown it seemed. "You ready Abby!" Chunk yelled as he walked over and handed me a sword. We always dueled each other whenever we had a chance. And he was always begging for a rematch. "Come on Chunk! I'm tired of beating of you!" I said leaning even further against the boxes. "Your just saying that cause you're a scared of losing against Chunk the 1st greatest swordsman of all time!" Chunk said as he put the sword on my lap. I stood up in shook. Mouth and Data looked at each other and Brand put down the book. "He didn't!" Data said in amazement. "He did!" Mouth said his mouth gaping. "YOUR ON!" I yelled lunging at him so fast he hardly had time to block my swing. " You are never going to beat Abigail The fencing Extraordinaire!" I yelled. We soon had a battle going with Data and Mouth cheering in the background. Ellie was still going through boxes of pirate stuff unfazed by what was going on. She had seen it so many times that according to her it was boring. "Ab, Do you have to embarrass Chunk in front of us?" Ellie said as she sorted through a trunk filled with pirate hats. "Well, I can't very well let him win! Can I" I replied as I easily blocked another attempt. Ellie rolled her eyes. Mouth and Data started plotting who was going to win. "It's going to be Abby hands down!" Data said. "Yeah, Mouth replied Chunk always gets beat up by girls…" "Shut up Mouth!" Chunk yelled as he blocked me again. "… You know Carrie that tough girl. Well some guys at school were playing truth or Dare and Chunk was dared to ask her out. And he did. And she came up to him in the woods that day and gave him a black eye!" "Not true Mouth!" Chunk cried. "Then how'd you get that black eye in 5th grade? Huh? Don't tell me Michael Jackson gave it to you when he came over to your house!" Mouth shot back. "For the last time Michael Jackson didn't come over to my house! His sister did!" Chunk shot back just as I twirled his sword out of his hand. The sword went flying toward Mouth and Data. "Duck!" I screamed. "Where?" Mouth said staring at the ceiling. Then he caught sight of the sword coming toward him. "Ahhhhhhh!" Data and Mouth screamed in usion. The both ducked as the sword's blade stuck into the wall just above where Mouth's head had been a moment before. Mouth and Data finally grabbed up the courage to look up. "Were alive!" Mouth and Data yelled. They quickly got up. Everyone hurried over to them to make sure they were okay. "Wow, now we know you have good aim!" Mouth said combing his hair. "I swear I didn't try it!" I cried upset that I could have killed them. "Don't worry Ab, everyone's okay." Brand said as he pulled me close. "Yeah, he's right" Ellie said. The others had gone back to what they were doing. I walked over to Chunk and said "You were great." "Thanks!" he said beaming. Suddenly something caught my eye. "Hey, Chunk can I see that coat for a minute?" I asked. "Sure!" Chunk answered. He shook it off and then walked over to some lava lamps that Data had found. Which apparently had nothing to do with One Eyed Willie. Unless one Eyed Willie had one of them which I highly doubt. I reached into the coat's pocket and pulled out three letters. I opened the first which wasn't hard because of how yellow it was. The front read.. To: Angela From: Willie

I looked around and saw that no one was watching me. I quickly hid behind some boxes. No reason to get their hopes up if it's another Willie. I started to read…

My Dearest Angela,I told you before that you didn't want to get involved with a pirate like me. But now I see that your more dear to me than I knew. I think I am in love with you. Please meet me at this place. Since you know me and know that I love riddles. I made the place a riddle. Where you see water,

And here the sound,

But it is dark and sounds hollow to the ear, it is hard to find and only few know of it

Love, Willie

At the bottom it read in much neater handwriting… My dearest William,Of course I will meet you there. To be exact I am quite taken with you too. Love, Angela

I sat there in shook. It was him. I was sure of it. The only problem was would the others believe me?

I opened the next letter which I was surprised to find that it was from Angela's diary. I read the first line then stopped. I reread it again and found I was not dreaming. It read…

Dear Diary,Last night I went out with William or as his crew calls him One eyed Willie.

I read on to engrossed with what she wrote to tell the others just yet.

Dear Diary,

Last night I want out with William or as his crew calls him One Eyed Willie. We had a nice time, but I have to admit he's very secretive. He wouldn't even let me go further than the cave entrance. Very strange. Am I to expect this of all pirates? I really do think I love him, but just in case I brought along a bottle of Whisky. I know all pirates can't hold their Whisky. Especially a pirate in Love.

I knew that as soon as he drank at least half the bottle he would tell me all of his secrets. And he did. Well most of them. He was still secretive even under the influence. But after I coasted him he told me one of his darkest secrets than I don't know even now why I dare to write this. But I do.

I am praying no one with read this page. He told me that he didn't want me going into that cave because it's filled with bobby traps that he himself made.! He lives in a cave exactly like that one! He lives in there with is crew. He said that he is the only one that knows how to get out. And he's holding his men there to make the bobby traps at gunpoint. Then if you don't listen to him he said he kills them then uses their skulls as a part of the bobby trap! He told me he even made one man into a piano1 Which I have no idea how? He told me that as soon as the traps are finished he will kill all his men. I asked him why he makes these traps and why he doesn't let his men and him out. He said that he has treasure beyond what I could imagine and he wants it to be safe. All his crew know he has the treasure, but none of them are smart enough to find where he put it. Those poor men. He soon fell asleep from the whisky and I checked him for the maps to the caves. I found them both and stuffed them in my corset. I ran home and changed into my nightgown. I put the gown in the box with the others. I knew that if I ever needed them I could easily get them. I am praying that William will not suspect me of taking them. I really do love him, but what he's doing to those men is horrible! And I must do something about it. I don't know what. I hope to have a answer in the morning. Your faithful writer,

Angela

I was not dreaming! "Guys!" I called. "everybody looked at me. "I think I found a lead!" I announced. Mikey looked up from where he was going through boxes. Everybody walked over to where I was holding the letters. "Read this" I said handing it to Mikey. Mikey read the first one out loud. "where did you find these?" Mikey asked in amazement. " Chunk's pirate outfit" I replied as I started searching for a chest or trunk of some kind. I handed Mikey the other one to read. And that triggered my memory. I still had one more letter. I sat down on a box and started to read. I was surprised to find that this letter was a account from Willie's diary.

Dear journal,

As soon as I awoke the next morning I saw that I didn't have the maps. I had lost them. Then I remembered that Angela was the only one who was with me last night. I went to her house to find her alone. I was just about to demand it back when I saw her diary sitting on the bench on the porch. I quickly thumbed through it and found what she had written last night. She had indeed taken my maps and put them in her corset! Who would of thought? I climbed into her bedroom window and started going through her trunk. I was almost to the bottom when she found me. She grabbed a sword that was mounted on the wall. I pulled out mine. " What do you want?" she cried as she pointed the sword at me. "You know what I want" I replied. She knew. "Well, you won't find it!" she cried defiantly. "really?" I replied. "you don't know where it is!" she answered. "Oh, Angela I will find it once I finish this!" I yelled as I plunged my sword into her heart. It was a dreadful act and I well regret it. As soon as I saw what I had done I sat down beside her and cried. I'm not proud of what I did. But she knew it was coming. She was a good girl. When she had a good death. No pain. No suffering. She should be happy I didn't torture her. I knew I didn't have much time so I started looking for the corset, but no matter how hard I looked I couldn't find it. She knew more than I thought. I left her there as a gift for her family. It would be mean of me to use her as one of my bobby traps. And I pray for her soul.

Your heartbroken Willie

I stared in horror at what he had done. It seemed to me as if I had seen it before my eyes. Before I knew it the tears were falling in bucket loads. But they were silent tears. Tears for the girl who had given her life so unselfishly for the maps. I knew then that we the Goonies were destined to find that treasure. I was given a new reason to find the map. I was going to do what Angela only wished. And I would do it all for Angela. A girl I didn't even know. She didn't deserve to die as she did, but she knew that someone someday would thank her. She was a hero to me. A true hero. Suddenly I looked up. Everyone was looking at me. "Oh, sorry" I said wiping my eyes and handing the letter to Mikey. Brand came over and wrapped his arms around me. "You okay?" he asked concerned. "I am now." I replied getting out of his arms and looking for a trunk that could fit a lot of dresses but to no avail. Then it hit me as it usually does. The answer was right under my nose. Well actually my butt! I had been sitting on it the whole time! I am not a good detective. As you have seen. Mikey had just finished reading the Journal entry. And everyone was in shock at what Willie had done.

"I thought that it's a pirate rule never to hurt a lady?" Data said. "Well, Willie was no ordinary pirate." Ellie said sighing. Chunk was shivering in fright, "It remind me of the dead guy in the freezer at the fertellis." "Do you think he really loved her Abby?" Mikey asked. "Abby?" Mikey repeated. "Over here" I called as I tired to open the chest which just would not budge. Brand was the first one over to where I was. "Abby, what in the world are you doing?" Brand yelled as he saw me trying to open the trunk. "Your back's strained enough without you trying to do the impossible!*" Brand said. I gave him the don't-mess-with-me-right-now look.

Everyone else gathered around me and tried their luck with the lock, but it just wouldn't budge! "

* I know I haven't mentioned this but I have back problems.

"Hey, Ellie what's that French on the top?" Mouth asked. Ellie leaned over and dusted it off so that you could make out some words. " It says Angelique." Ellie replied. "Earth speak please!" Chunk said. "It means Angela." Ellie said matter a factly. "It's it! It's her! I know it is!" Mikey said throwing his arms in a weird fashion. "Whoa, Mike! Cool it for a sec! Okay, so how do we find it if One Eyed Willie, The one Eyed Willie greatest pirate in history couldn't find it than how can we?" Mouth asked. " Yeah, he's right Mike!" Chunk said lightly jumping up to leave the room. " Get back here!" Data and Mouth said in union as he pulled chunk back. "Your just a wuss! Abby and Mike are right we have to open this chest." Brand said. I stared at Brand in surprise. He winked at me as he sat down to try again on the lock. "Hey, I got a idea!" Mouth said his mouth brightening into a mischievous grin. "What? Painting the trunk in Chocolate and let Chunk eat his way through." Brand said. "No!" Mouth said like Brand was the dumbest person in the world. He quickly stepped in front of where me and said "Hey, Chunk I got pictures of your mom taking a shower! Wanna buy them?" "No!" I yelled as Chunk charged and Mouth who forgot to get out of the way landed on top of me. And I fell on top of the box. Mouth pulled Chunk with him so before I knew it the trunk lid had cracked open and I had two fighting boys on top of me. Not the best thing in the world I can tell you. "Take that back!" Chunk yelled. "What are you gonna do if I don't? Fart on me? Huh?" Mouth shot back. " Guys, cool it!" I yelled over Chunk's next comment so no one heard it. "I can't if Laurence Marie doesn't get off of me!" Mouth yelled. "You promised never to tell my middle name!" Chunk screamed in rage. 'And you actually thought I listen?" Mouth sneered. "I'm gonna kill you!" Chunk screamed even louder than before so that everyone else had to cover their ears. "Oh, god not on top if me!" I yelled. Then with all the strength that I could muster I pushed them off me. I almost fell over from the effort. That's when I felt it my spine cracked. I stifled a scream. But I could tell that my face read the scream that I hadn't done. Ellie ran over and I fell onto her. She helped support me. Everyone was asking me if I was all right. "I'm fine" I said though my if you looked in my pain filled face you would know that I was not fine. Brand insisted that he should drive me to the hospital. "Oh, really that's such a nice offer from a person who hasn't passed his driver's test yet!" I replied smartly. "This used to happen all the time in the other world. It's no biggie." And that was true. Sam often called me a "old lady" which I always replied "It takes one to know one!" Mouth and Chunk were still on the floor fighting oblivious to the world around them. I got off Ellie's arm and slowly and painfully walked over to them. "Hey, the trunk opened guys!" I yelled so they could hear me over their screams. That made both of them run over to the trunk. "You sure your okay?" Brand asked as we followed the others over to the trunk. "yeah, I replied as I stumbled over to the others. Mikey had pulled the broken lid off to reveal the prettiest dresses in the world. Any girl like me would die to have dresses as beautiful as these. I gently lifted up the one on top . It was red velvet and edged with golden sting. It was the most remarkable thing I'd ever seen. I stared at it in awe. "Hey, Ab! Abby! Abby!" Ellie yelled. I was suddenly shaken from my dream world. "Yeah?" I asked quickly taking my eyes off the dress. " I reluctantly handed the dress to Chunk. "What me? I'm not checking the corset!" Chunk said as if it was unbelievable that I ever thought he would do it. "And why not?" I asked not getting what he was worried about. "You don't know if there is dead things in there!" Ellie shook her head at how dumb Chunk was. "What dead things would there be Chunk!" "Spiders, tarantulas, Centipedes,…" "Just shut up!" Mouth said. I handed the dress to Brand. I was a little weak after what Chunk just said.

I get worked up when I see spiders worse than even Chunk. Mouth especially knew this. A couple times we had gone down to a meadow and I would see a spider. And I would tense up and start to scream. Brand could tell that I was tensing up and took over with handing out dresses for everyone to check. By the time we were at the last dress we still hadn't found the map. "Exactly told you we won't find anything!" Chunk said. I started tapping the bottom. "Hey, Ellie does this sound hollow to you?" I asked as I tapped it again. Ellie tapped it. "Hey, your right!" Ellie replied. "It's a false bottom!" Mikey said "Chunk hold this." I said as I gave him the trunk. "Hey, why me Ab?" he asked as he took it. "Hey, Mikey you know there's this new ice cream that's made with chocolate and…" No one was listening because we were all counting down in our heads. And sure enough at zero the trunk hit the floor with a thud. As soon as it hit the floor the false bottom broke spilling the real bottom's contents everywhere. And low and behold at the bottom of the mess was the prettiest dress of them all. It was turquoise with pearls sewn onto the bodice and around the neck. The sleeves were so long and flowy that I could just imagine wearing it. Mikey gently reached inside the corset and pulled out a rolled up yellowed piece of paper. We all stood there in awe. Mikey unraveled it to reveal a map.

The map

We all gathered around Mikey. "Wow!" Mouth said. "Hey, what's that French junk?" Brand said pointing to various places around the map. "Ellie can you translate this for us?" Mikey asked handing her the map. Ellie took it from him and started to read. "Ye intruders beware crossing death and pain, Fore for the intruder there is no gain." "ye intruder's beware crossing death and pain, Fore for the intruder there is no gain." Mikey whispered to himself. "But Mikey that doesn't make sense." Chunk said puzzling over it. "Yeah, he's right Mike!" Mouth said. "El did you read it right?" Brand asked. Ellie gave him the Don't-you-dare-even-think-that look. Brand quickly got off her case. No one wants to get in Ellie's way! "Hey, I get it!" I yelled. "What?" everyone said in union. "Maybe were thinking too hard! Maybe it's just not meant to be solved. You guys didn't solve the first riddle you got!" "Hey, Abby's right!" "Why don't we go to the Snack Shop and see if we can find where this is!" Brand said. "Yeah, let's go!" Mouth said as he neatly threw his pirate coat and hat down as he ran down the stairs. "Ice cream!" Chunk yelled as he followed Mouth down the staircase. Mikey, Brand, Ellie, Data, and me started picking up the stuff that had fallen out of the bottom of the trunk. We started stuffing our pockets with the pictures. When I came across another letter.

It read…

If you are reading this I am dead. Killed by my love. I am kept up by every noise in this old house. I know that tonight or tomorrow Willie will wake and know what I have done! I know Willie and that I wouldn't have gotten out of him what I did if he hadn't been drunk. He will do anything to stop someone from getting his treasure! Tonight he told me he loved me. What I had been waiting to hear. Why did I do what I did? I ask myself. Do you have a death wish? I know that someone somewhere will be grateful for what I have done. But I know all men have their limits. And Willie's is his treasure. Whoever find this I want them to know that I will never surrender to him. Not even if my life depends on it. Which I know very soon it will. I need you to know that I loved him. I really did. And I still do. He will be judged by his actions in Heaven. And I will be judged by mine. And I know that I my end will come most sooner than his. I am not afraid of death. Willie once told me that Death will catch up with all of us someday. And he's right.

YOUR BRAVEHEART,

Angela

I quickly shoved the letter in my pocket. I figured that they didn't want to read it right now. When you get in the way of Chunk and his ice cream you were in trouble! "Guys come on!" Chunk yelled up the stairs. Brand helped me as I painfully made my way down the stairs. As soon as Chunk and Mouth saw they ran out. And as Brand helped me down the stairs I heard Chunk yell "Get out of my way! I'm starving!" I had just mastered the stairs and was able to limp on my own. "You really should get checked out" Brand said as I hobbled onto the porch. "I told you not to worry!" I yelled. "Fine" Brand said backing off.

CHAPTER: TROY

Everyone jumped off their bikes and threw them to the ground. Everyone except Mikey. Mikey crashed into Mouth. "Did you ever learn to break right?" Mouth asked oblivious that he had thrown his bike on Chunk. "Shut up Mouth!" Mikey replied. "I don't shut up I grow…" Mouth started to reply but saw that Mikey and Brand were already inside. Which left me and Ellie to help Chunk. But Ellie was laughing too hard at Chunk's predicament that I was the one who really helped him. By the time that the bike was off Chunk and he had stopped yelling that he was going to die 20 minutes had passed. It made me think How long does it does it take to pull a bike off Chunk? The answer as long as it takes. I followed Chunk into the shore and then retreated to my favorite isle. THE STATIONARY ISE. Or craft isle as I called it. I went crazy looking through all the craft stuff. The notebooks, writer's pencils, old fashioned magazines,…

You know what I mean. I was just about to head to the counter with a pirate flag stationary set when I heard Mikey whispering. I had learned from experience when Mikey started whispering to himself he was on to something. Something mysterious and exciting! I walked over to Mikey who was at the pamphlet counter looking through a Astoria pamphlet. "What are you doing?" I asked coming up beside him. "Look at this!" Mikey said as he laid the pamphlet down beside the map. "It's identical!" I replied in wonder. "Where's the x?" I asked almost jumping in excitement. We both leaned over the counter searching franticly as if our life depended on us finding it. "There!" Mikey yelled as he pointed to the edge of the map. And sure enough it was there. "Hey, that's the beach opposite where we were before" I replied. "Yeah, your right" Mikey said in amazement.

IN OUR WORLD

SAM- Sam leaned over the counter and shouted " I don't have any more popcorn you monsters!" She was working as a concession stand employee at a movie theater. And everyone could tell she was having a bad day. The three little boys that had been bothering her clung to each other in fright. "What" she sneered at them. "Don't eat us!" the littlest one whined. The others tried to shush him but it was too late. Sam heard him which made her all the madder. Her face was getter redder and redder by the second. And her hands lay clenched into balls at her side. The boys seeing how they angered her more ran off screaming to the store across the mall complex. "Oh, you better run!" Sam murmured to herself as she threw her apron and name tag that read "How may I help you" to the floor. She jumped over the counter and ran over to the store where the boys had ran into. But before she could even set foot in the store… BANG. She ran headlong into the tallest man she had ever seen. She tried to run past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "My boys tell me that you screamed in their faces and threatened to eat them. Is this true?" his voice boomed. Sam went green for a second ,but only a second. "Not exactly" she replied standing her ground and drawing herself up to her full height. She knew what was coming and had to act fast. She threw her fist into his stomach as hard as she could. The man wasn't ready for such a reaction and doubled over in pain. "Oh yeah, Sam yelled so everyone could hear her He just got beaten by a girl!" Suddenly, the man was up off the floor and staring her straight in the eye. "You wanna take this to the parking lot?" he boomed. "Why, she sneered is it because you don't want people to see you get beat up by a girl half your size?" "That's it" he yelled charging at her. Sam simply stepped out of the way. He ended up his head stuck in a wall. Sam simply dusted her hands off and walked over to his backside which was sticking out of the wall. "Next time you'll think again before messing with Samantha Heilmen. " Sam said loudly as she walked back into the concession stand door. And she found her boss waiting for her. "Sam we need to talk" he said. "Sure captain" Sam declared twirling around in one of the desk chairs. "Boss" he corrected. "Whatever Baldy" Sam replied referring that she knew he was wearing a tope'. "That's what I'm talking about" he said shaking his finger at her. "Uh, did you just shake your finger at me?" Sam said daring him to say yes. He ignored her. "Do I have to tell you what happened in the past few months?" he continued. "enlighten me" Sam sneered. "You started a food fight…"

"The kid swore at me" Sam yelled in defense. "You bungee jumped into the movie show…" " How else was I to get back what the kid in the front row stole from me?" " You gave one of our customers a black eye…" "He took my seat in the movie! You would have done the same thing" "Really" he asked in mock surprise. "Fine, Sam said defeated you wouldn't do that. But that doesn't mean that normal people don't do stuff like that." "and today you threatened to eat three boys… "Actually that's not true they asked me not to eat them. And I never said or even implied that I would do that to them" Sam explained. " whose dad was the prowrestler who was going to endorse us. Which you threw into a wall!" " No wonder he was so big. I should of figured that he was a prowrestler." Sam said completely not getting what he was hinting at. "Your fired!" "What?" Sam cried suddenly paying more attention than she had before. " No actually I quit" Sam yelled not about to be told that she was fired. She stomped out of the mall and was walking to her pink convertible when her phone rang. The song "Hey Mikey your so fine" came on and she answered it. "Krista, I don't have time to talk right now…" but before she could finish she was cut off by Krista. "I'm having a Goonies sleepover at my house tonight. Be there by 8:oo. Were gonna watch "The Goonies." "Okay, that sounds good" Sam replied happy that at least one thing good would come out of today. "Great,"

"Goonies never say bye" the both said in usion as they hung up. Sam sighed as she got in the convertible and put the top down. Every time she watched "The Goonies" she thought about the people she left behind. Every time anyone mentioned one of The Goonies or asked about Abby and Ellie she went for a drive. For some reason being out in the open and staring at the moon made her feel closer to everyone she left behind. She laughed out loud. It sounded like something in one of Abby's Love stories. Gross. That reminded her that they had promised to return someday, but never did. Well, we did try Sam thought. It made her wonder why she left. She had adventure, friends, mystery, suspense, No bullies, fun, a beach…! What more could she have wanted. Some people would kill to do what she and her friends had done. Why didn't she take the chance? She always wanted to be in "The pirates of The Caribbean" and that world was as close as she was probably going to get. She remembered Mikey's face when he told her he loved her and begged her to stay. Why that scene was still in her memory she didn't know. It made her feel weird to think about Mikey. She wasn't the lovey dovey type. The type that falls in Love easily. She knew that most boys wanted a lovey dovey person that didn't have a temper and never punched a boy. But Mikey was different. He didn't care about how she wasn't like other girls. But really she knew she did the right thing. Mikey wasn't her type and she wasn't Mikey's. Mikey would be better with a sensitive person who shared his feelings. She had a heart, but her way of showing things was gruff. Her heart rarely showed. Where Mikey's showed all the time. Rain started to pelt her and she got the roof up right before it started to pour. Thunder rang out into the night. She turned on her radio and the song "Why don't you stay" came on. Sam groaned. This song always made her think of Mikey even though the song had hardly nothing to do with their relationship. This song always seemed to come on when she thought about Mikey. How come that always happens she thought.

MORGAN

"Uhh" Morgan moaned as she leaned closer to her laptop. She stared at her bedspread in disgust. "How come Harper brothers couldn't give me more time to write this story! I will never get done!" Morgan said to herself. Then she remembered one of the phrases that Krista had come up with. "Goonies never say never." Morgan whispered. Morgan laughed she now had a story!

TWO HOURS LATER

Morgan read "And Willie valiantly plunged the sword into her heart and swiftly pulled it out as she fell to the floor. No sound came from her lips. Not one scream of agony or rattle of death. No cry of pain or suffering. She knew it was the end. The end of her time on Earth. She knew that she would never have any of her dreams that she so longed for. But it was Love's price. The hardest price in the world to pay. Death. Everything around her whispered it. Angela knew her time was near. Nearer than even she knew. Willie sat down beside her and a tear rolled down his cheek and landed on her lips. The tear of death. She took all her strength that she had in this world and brought Willie's hand to her lips. She kissed it as her last breath was breathed and her body fell limp and lifeless. That kiss was better than any words that people say before they die. It told past, present, and future without saying a word. Not one word. As you can see my friends this story is not a fairy tale or a Romeo and Juliet story. It is s story of love, revenge, and murder on the high seas. Did Willie ever find the maps you may ask. No, he searched that chest so many times and never found them. Not even the great One Eyed Willie could find the maps. She kept the secret with her to the grave. Was the maps ever found you may ask. Yes and no. Willie had a replica of one of the maps and that was found later by a unsuspecting group of kids. They found all the treasure that Willie had sworn to protect. They had to leave all the treasure due to reasons that cannot be said in this book. But that treasure is still out there waiting for someone like you to find it. I have left many things untold and it is for reasons that I cannot say. But for now I simply say

The End "

"That's exactly how it should have happened' Morgan said as she sent it to Harperbrothers. The song "Teardrops on my guitar" lit up the room. Morgan answered her cell phone


End file.
